smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trails of Malevolence (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
When the three made it Gargamel's hovel, they looked inside to try to find his partner, whom he was working with to rid of Gerard. "I got your stupid prince out of his castle," they heard Gargamel say, "Now, how about that spell that will help me rid of those Smurfs?" "I need much more than that, you fool," a female voice replied, "I need him out of the picture...for good." "But, I told you!" Gargamel retorted, "I got rid of the prince! It'll probably take years until he gets back, then you'll be in charge!" The three leaned into the window a bit more to get a closer view of the woman coming towards Gargamel. The lady grabbed Gargamel's ear and pulled him close "Apparently, you haven't thought out of the box!" she let go, leaving the wizard with ear pain, "We all know Prince Gerard's father is sick." Princess Savina gasped quietly, "My uncle!" "And it's about time you make a potion to put him on ice!" The lady drew a line across her neck, "Plus the prince as well. They'll never see it coming, and then I'll be the one to rule!" When the lady turned around to cackle, the three finally figured out who she was, but escaped her sight without her knowing. "I finally know who she is!" Savina exclaimed. "Who?" Johan asked, "And why did you refer Gerard's father as your uncle?" "Because..." Savina explained, "Gerard is my cousin." "What?!" Peewit and Johan replied. "My kingdom, Audric, is shared Gerard's castle of Galiab," Savina continued, "King Galiab is my uncle, and Gerard is his son. I've heard that the king had grown weary these days, and he was going to coronate Gerard as the new king before his death. But, I have heard about someone who has wanted the throne for years...Lady Imperia, Gerard's aunt." "You mean..." Johan connected the dots, "GERARD WAS GOING TO BE KING?!" "No," Peewit denied, "It means that he'll be leaving soon and I won't have to worry about him!" "Peewit!" Johan scowled him. "What's up with him?" Savina pointed to him. "No time," Johan started heading back, "We have to warn Gerard and King Galiab!" When they all returned to Julia's hovel, they all started to speak at once, having more information on Gargamel's working partner. "Woah, woah!" Julia stopped them, "What's going on?" "We found out that Gargamel is making a potion to put King Galiab on ice!" Johan started. "And that Gerard's aunt, Lady Imperia, is working with him to get Prince Gerard kicked out and expelled, forever!" Savina added. "And that he was going to be crowned king!" Peewit finished, "Hopefully sometime soon because you need some space from my Julia." "Wait..." Gerard tried to process this information, "I was going to be crowned king?!" "Yes," Savina nodded. "My aunt was backstabbing me this whole time?!" Gerard continued. "Yessir!" Johan agreed. "They're planning to kill me ''and ''my father?!" "That's what we said!" Peewit reminded him, "You need a recap?" "And you thought I was taking your girlfriend away from you?!" Gerard turned to him. Peewit turned different shades of red as Gerard called out his jealousy in front of everyone. "Oh..." Julia replied, "Is that why you were acting so nasty against the Prince? You were...jealous?" "No, of course not!" Peewit denied. "Yes he was," Johan corrected him, which led Peewit glaring at him. "Peewit," Julia smiled and gave Peewit a teddy bear hug, "You know I'll always love you and you alone." Peewit hesitated, but hugged her back. "Besides," Julia released, "Gerard is too old for me anyway." "That's what I said earlier!" Johan threw his hands up in the air, "But, did he listen to me? Of course not!" "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but..." Gerard cut in, "What about my father? And Aunt Imperia?" "That's right, we must go post haste!" Princess Savina commanded, "We have to stop Imperia before she does something terrible to the King!" Previous Next Category:Trails of Malevolence chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story